Taking Direction
by Socket-58
Summary: It's C.J's birthday and Josh decides to make an effort this year.


Pairing: CJ/JL

Spoilers: 'The Californian 47th'

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC own everything West Wing. I own my imagination. Don't sue.

A/N: Sequel to 'Sinking Whilst Swimming'

**Taking Direction**

She's at her desk as Lyman enters her office.

"So what are you doing for your birthday this year, C.J.?" he asks, sitting opposite her.

She looks up from the newspaper she's studying. "Carol and I were thinking of taking my blue mustang on a road trip this weekend. A kinda 'Thelma & Louise' thing. Except, you know, without the killing, stealing and driving off a cliff."

"It was the Grand Canon, wasn't it?" he nit-picks.

"Does it matter? It was very steep is the point - and they drove off it."

Josh nods. "Cliff or Canon, they weren't coming back from that trip without a severe increase of health and car insurance."

"They died, Josh."

"Yes, they did. I was just saying."

"Well, Carol is going to be Tonto to my Lone Ranger - Cassidy to my Butch," the Press Secretary stops for a moment and contemplates this.

"Hey – didn't Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid also die in the end?" Josh inquires.

She ignores him and returns her attention to the newspaper.

He grins. "Okay – so – you, Carol, twenty-five memos and the open road, huh?"

"Funnily enough Joshua, I've gone off the idea," she looks pointedly at him.

"How about that?"

She leans back in her chair. "You wanna ruin Christmas for me too while you're on a roll?"

"Hey, that's Toby's job," he claims. "It's just… I had these concert tickets I thought you might like."

"You bought me concert tickets?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Ronny Jordan."

"You bought me concert tickets to Ronny Jordan?"

"It was a gesture… or a joke – I'm not sure which. Anyway – I bought tickets for you, me, Toby and Sam – if he can get away from California."

"Hey – if we drive to California - we could have like a 'Bartlet For America' Senior White House Staff reunion road trip."

Josh stares at her. "That's possibly the most convoluted sentence I've ever heard you say!"

"Hey – you bring out the convoluted side of me."

"I'm touched"

"Yes you are!"

"I can take them back, you know - get a refund," he jokes.

She smiles sweetly. "Thank you for the tickets Josh, it was very thoughtful of you."

He grins. "You're welcome."

"It's much better than the present you got me last year."

"I didn't get you anything last year," he catches her raised eyebrows. "Oh," then hesitates before adding. "Actually, I did."

Cregg looks surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah, but it was expensive and over-the-top. I knew as soon as I wrapped it that I couldn't give it to you because then you'd know how I felt."

"Oh? Well I know now, so come on – fess up – what did you get me last year?"

Josh reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wrapped parcel. He puts it on her desktop. "Happy birthday Claudia Jean."

Unceremoniously she tears off the wrapping paper to reveal a jewellery box. Inside is a delicate compass necklace. She looks at Josh.

"To guide you through your darker days," he explains. "And so that you can always find your way to me."

"It's beautiful, Josh," she says, touched by the sentiment.

He stands and leans across her desk, kissing her gently. "So are you," he whispers.

C.J. takes the necklace from it's box and puts it on. "What do you think?"

Josh sits down. "I think what I'm thinking is R-rated!"

She holds his eye. "You know, when this thing began – we began, I didn't know if…"

"I know," he says.

"But I think it is…"

"So do I," he agrees.

Carol enters. "Hey boss – I got the map for Ohio, so we don't get lost again."

C.J. grins. "I'll never get lost again, I have a compass!"

Carol looks puzzled. "Okay," she says as she puts the map on Cregg's desk, turns and exits.

Josh stands up. "I have to get on with, you know, running the country – see you for dinner?"

C.J. grins wickedly. "Definitely, I think someone's in for an extra helping of desert tonight!"

He laughs and gives a small wave. "See you later," he says as he leaves her office.

The End


End file.
